Envy
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Kimi comes to the party with one thing on her mind, will she go through with her plans or will the all go up in smoke. Rated M for a reason. Told in a third person.


_**Envy**_

Nervous anticipation overcomes me as I step inside the house. There's already a bunch of people here from my high school. Teens were getting drunk, grinding up against each other and making out everywhere I looked. The music is loud and the crowd of dancing teens is large. I see Phil out there dancing with his girlfriend Wally.

I smile; they really do make a cute couple. They've been dating since we were freshman; we're all seniors now. With the exception of Chuckie, Angelica and Susie who have all graduated. Even they came back in town for the party. I look around but cannot spot them upon my first glance.

They're not the ones I'm looking for anyway. I'm here for him; he's the reason that my heart beats so hard against my chest that I think it will fall out.

I've been looking forward to this party all week. I even went shopping and spent all of my allowance on my outfit for tonight. A red v-neck long sleeve fitted shirt that shows off a bit of cleavage, some tight black skinny jeans that showed off my figure very well I hope and some black high healed ankle boots. I've straightened out my long black hair; which falls to my mid back and frames my face perfectly. I even added a bit of make up and some cherry red lip-gloss to go with my top. I feel pretty confident in my appearance. I feel even more confident when I receive looks of lust and want from some of the most popular boys at my school, but I don't care what they think. I care what he thinks.

I walk into the kitchen, which has been turned into a bar. There's alcohol on the counters and my brother's behind the counter pouring up drinks. He's only eighteen but he swears he's the best bar tender this side of town. Some tricks he'd learned from some of his college buddies and roommate. He's loosened up a lot since college and since he started dating Angelica. She's good for him, so I don't mind. I smile at him and began to walk over to greet him until I notice who's sitting at the kitchen counter on the bar stool.

Chuckie's just offered him a beer, which he gladly takes. I love him, I really do. I know I do. I've loved him ever since the eighth grade, when we went to a party at Nick Sparks house and played spin the bottle. He was my first kiss. And if I had any say about it, he'd be my last. He's wearing dark blue jeans that aren't too lose and not too tight, but fit just right, a white tee shirt and his football jacket. Yes he was a jock, he was the jock, he was star quarterback for our team and they were in the playoffs this year, everyone was excited.

It was for this reason that I joined the cheerleading squad. Our mutual friend Lil Deville led the squad. She and I weren't that close after elementary but we remained cordial with each other. Enough about her though, back to the reason why I'm here.

He looks so gorgeous. He takes off his jacket after a moment before noticing I was standing behind him. He throws it on the other bar stool and takes the drink back, gulping it as he does. His arms are strong and muscular and I can see the muscles in his back through his white tee shirt. Finally I stop standing around looking at him like an idiot and join him on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey Kimi," he says giving me a one arm side hug.

My heart leaps into my throat as I try to awkwardly hug him back. He's so close to me I can smell the beer on his breath, see a drip on his lip. I so want to suck that drip off. I want to kiss him so bad it hurts. But I refrain, I haven't told him how I feel yet and I don't want to scare him off. People already think we're dating since I hung around him and my brother all last year and I hang out with the football team this year too. The entire cheerleading squad does, except for Lil; she doesn't do crowds. Come to think of it I haven't seen her yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show.

"Hi Tommy," I reply back in what I hope is a sexy alluring voice.

But Tommy doesn't seem to notice as he receives another drink from Chuckie. Chuckie hands me one as well and I take it gratefully, hoping that it will calm some of my nerves. I sip it a bit and Phil comes over and starts talking about football plays with Tommy and Chuckie, I roll my eyes and finish my drink, but soon I have to pee and notice all the lines for the bathroom soon joins us.

I lean close to him and brush my lips against his ear to speak over the loud music.

"There's a line to use the rest room can I use yours"

"Yeah, sure," I nod and smile gratefully at him and leave his side.

* * *

I walk pass the crowd of teens doing a keg stand and notice Angelica and Susie in a heated debate about who the sexist member of One Direction is. I laugh and shake my head a little dizzily. I start to feel that drink and wonder if there was more than just beer in it.

I walk up the stairs and notice the looks of curiosity as I go. Tommy made it clear that no one was supposed to go up there with out his permission. I know by the looks they give me that they think something's going to happen up here. I feel all giddy inside just thinking about that too. But I maintain my composure and reach his bedroom.

He and Dil shared an adjoining bathroom. I flicked on the lights in Tommy's room. It was nice and tidy. He had posters of some of his favorite football players around his room. There were family photos and friendly ones. A few pictures of his games and some trophies on his dresser.

I glanced at his bed before I got to the bathroom door. I walk over to the bed and run my fingers over the dark red comforter. I feel brave and lay down on top of his bed. I take in his scent it's delicious. I pretend he's lying there with me as I close my eyes. My bladder takes over and reminds me what I came in here for in the first place.

I go into his bathroom and lock both sides of the door, though I doubt Dil would come up here. I saw him passed out in the living room when I first came, probably had too much to drink.

I finish using the bathroom and wash my hands. Then I pick up his Burberry cologne that sat on his side of the bathroom. I sniff it for a moment letting the smell infiltrate my senses. It's wonderful; I place it back down, walk out of his bathroom and out of his room after turning off the lights.

I go sit back down by Tommy who's talking to Susie now, she's telling him about her college, since he's thinking of going there. They include me in the conversation, which I'm grateful for because Angelica and Chuckie had started to make out behind the kitchen counter. "Eww."

Phil comes over and engages Susie and I in conversation. Tommy turns his head and scans the crowd in the living room and the front door opens. It's Sean Butler. He graduated two years ago. Then in walks April Rhodes; she's on the squad and best friends with Lil. Speak of the devil in walks Lil Deville herself.

* * *

She smiles at Sean whom stopped her at the front door to talk and April walks off. After talking with Sean for a couple of minutes she begins to approach us. The look on Tommy's face as she approaches is a weird one. He looks as though he's interested and disinterested at the same time. His pupils dilate a bit, but he's been drinking so that's understood.

Lil greets everyone as she normally does, while we all have a small rugrats reunion. She hugs everyone and the boys begin to tease her. Dil has woken up and walks over sloppily.

"So Sean eh?" Dil says roughly as Chuckie hands her a shot. She knocks it back and slams the shot glass on the counter.

"We're just friends." Says Lil and brushes it off.

"I always knew you were into older men," teases Chuckie. Lil rolls her eyes.

"So he's the reason you've rejected my dinner and movie dates huh?" asks Dil jokingly. Dil had a crush on her a while ago but he started dating a girl at school named Nicole and they had been together for a while now.

"We've talked about this Dylan and honestly what would Nicole think?" asked Lil jokingly. Dil shrugged but smiled all the same and left the way he came.

Phil asks for an introduction to Sean, it's no secret that Phil doesn't approve of Lil dating. He's given all of her past boy friends hell, but she still loved her brother anyway. They walk over to where Sean is and start up a conversation. Tommy rolls his eyes at Phil. But everyone knew how he was.

* * *

The party continues and I've danced a little and talked to a few friends. They all ask me how Tommy's doing since he's rarely seen out of my company. I indulge them. It feels good to be the most important girl in his life since he isn't in a relationship with anyone at the moment.

I scan the room for Tommy and notice that he's now sitting in an armchair in the living room staring in one direction. A bright laugh catches my attention and I look over and notice that it's Lil. She's in a group of people with a bottle of tequila. They look to be playing some sort of drinking game. Tommy's eyes are focused on that group and I can't pin point who he's staring at but I'm not bothered by it much. I know what I want to happen tonight, I just have to bide my time and wait it out.

I go to his room to use the bathroom again after I finish, I come out and stop at his closet. I open the slotted doors and his scent immediately infiltrates my nose. I love his scent. I grab at his football jersey, which sits in the middle of his closet on at hanger. I bury my nose in it. I picture everyone at the party leaving and him coming up here finding me in his bed in nothing but his football jersey. Just the thought of what it would be like to have him take my virginity turns me on; I've been saving it for him and him alone. A smile finds its way onto my face as I contemplate doing just that.

I hear footsteps outside and the doorknob turning. I have just enough time to duck into his closet and close it before the bedroom door opens and Lil walks in, she cuts on the lights. I wonder briefly what the hell she's doing in here before I see her go into the bathroom and close it.

Oh.

I sigh in relief but panic feels me. What would she say if she caught me up here, my legs are stiff as a board and I don't know if I can move while she's still in here. I silently will her to hurry up so I can get out of here. A surge of joy hits me when I hear the toilet flush and the sound of the sink water running.

The door to his bedroom opens once more and my nerves are in overdrive when Tommy walks in and closes the door behind him. Oh shit how was I going to explain myself now. I try to be as quiet as I can. He locks the door to his bedroom and Lil steps out of his bathroom startled when she notices he's in here.

"Shit, Tommy!" she jumps. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He says but he doesn't look apologetic at all, in fact his face is in a different array of emotions. The one I notice the most is the one that fills me with dread. Lust.

She notices it too and starts to back away from him. "Tommy." She says in warning.

He lunges for her and she shrieks playfully and jumps on top of his bed and to the other side of his room. She goes for the door but he grabs her by the waist. She's laughing. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He moves to the door, the wall nearest them and presses her up against it and kisses her.

I'm in shock, complete and total shock. My mind is refusing to process this strange turn of events. This fluke. I can't even move. I try to think back to a time when I've seen them together other than football games and I can't. What the hell was going on?

Tommy reaches out and turns off the light. It doesn't help me though I can still see everything thanks to the moonlight.

Lil tilts her head and Tommy starts kissing her neck. She moans softly and he sneaks one hand up to cup her breast through her polo shirt. Her arms wrap around his neck and he let's her loose to place her feet back on the floor. He reaches down to the front of her jeans and she stops him.

"Tommy no," she coos at him.

"Why not?" he asks pouting.

"Everyone is downstairs."

"So." He says shrugging and kissing her softly once again. She pulls away from him.

"People are going to know that you're missing."

"This is a problem why?" he asks getting a little impatient.

"Tommy it's your birthday." They kiss again slowly this time.

"I know," he says against her lips. "And I plan to have my cake and eat it too." He says huskily.

He kisses her passionately letting his hands roam all over her body. He squeezes her ass with both hands and she squeals. She starts to rid him of his shirt and I can see the fine toned developed muscles in his back. His hand wanders down to the front of Lil's jeans and she doesn't stop him this time as he unbuttons them and slips a hand inside.

She gasps and then bites her lip to stifle a moan but fails to do so. Tommy nudges her legs apart with one of his own leg and Lil moans even louder. Tommy kisses her on her neck again before removing his hand from her pants. She groans at the lost contact but Tommy's busy taking her pants off now. She steps out of them.

I can't see anything but Lil's face from where I am in the closet. Tommy kneels down on his knees and places one of Lil's legs on his shoulder. His face is now between her legs and I have to try hard not to breathe so she won't be heard. But from the loud moans I heard from Lil I imagine that it wouldn't be hard. I'm so mad right now; I don't know what to think.

I see his face move closer to her center and she cries out in ecstasy as he reaches his goal. He stays down there for a while until I hear Lil gasp his name. I see her knees buckle and I'm jealous insanely jealous, that should be me Dammit!

Lil comes too after what I suspect was her orgasm and begins to work on his pants. She takes them off and leads him to the bed in only his boxers. He tosses Lil on the bed effortlessly and she laughs as she lands. He pulls off her shirt and bra and lays, and rips off something. I notice later that they're her panties.

"Tommy!" she almost yells.

"What?" he asks innocently as he tosses them aside.

"That's the third pair."

"I'll buy you some more." He says smugly.

"Those were the ones you bought me from the last time, maybe I should start asking for more expensive ones." Says Lil a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'll buy you a million more of these if I get to rip them off all the time." Lil smirked at him.

"I bet you would," she says laughing then she brings his head down to kiss her again and they resume.

He's kissing her caressing her thighs, cupping her breast and grinding against her with his pelvis. Lil reaches for his boxers and pushes them off of his mid section. He wiggles out of them and kicks them on the floor.

"Now Tommy be gentle, I'm still sore from this morning." She says breathlessly.

This morning! I shout in my mind.

He grunts and pounds into her with one swift move. She moans his name out loud. "Tommmy!" it seems as if he hadn't taken her request to be gentle to heart, because he's pounding into her hard and fast.

I can see all his muscles flex at once. His shoulders his legs his ass; he truly is a glorious sight to behold. I'm heart broken and fascinated all at the same time. I've never had sex before but the way he's pounding into her and the way she's screaming his name makes me wish I had had sex with him.

The headboard begins to knock against the wall and the mattress squeaks. I wonder if anyone else could hear them. The music was incredibly loud down there. Tommy doesn't seem to care though; between her moans he's kissing her passionately on the mouth. I wish someone would come in here and stop this, because I'm still too shocked to move. I don't know what I'm feeling.

Lil looks like a tangle of limbs underneath him. Tommy isn't making sweet gentle passionate love to her like I've read in my romance novels and hoped he would some day do to me. No this is what I've overheard the football players talk about as fucking. Tommy is "Fucking" the shit out of Lillian Deville and she loves every bit of it. I'm seething with jealousy. I envy her.

He reaches for her leg and places it above his shoulder to penetrate her deeper. She arches her back and lets out a lengthy moan. After several more poundings her leg begins to fall and he's on one knee and places her leg on his thigh as he continues his ministrations.

"Oh," I hear her moan as her fingernails dig into his back leaving scratches. "Tommy!" she yells.

"Lil…" He grunts as he gives a short pause between thrust then with one final thrust he collapse, but moves to the side of her. The both wrap themselves in the comforter and are breathing heavily.

Lil turns on her side and watches him. He's lying on his back panting heavily and has an amused satisfied grin on his face. I glare into the closet, I hate her. Her hand is gently playing with his hair. He moves up to kiss her and tugs on the comforter, but Lil has it gripped tightly.

"Uh huh." She says sitting up bringing the comforter with her. "I'm lucky if I can still walk." He sits up as well and pouts.

"But it's my birthday." He whines.

Lil gets off the bed pulling the comforter with her. But she's blocking my view from Tommy and I can't see him. Then she drags the comforter from the bed taking it with her. Tommy is now bare ass naked and laughing. I can see everything. His six pack abs his strong thigh muscles and his penis; it's still half hard and huge. I blush as naughty thoughts enter my mind.

"I know, and you had you're first two presents this morning." She says. A dreamy look comes over him.

"Right I did, didn't I." He says smiling placing his hands behind his head, leaning up and watching her. She throws his jeans and his boxers to him and he catches them on the bed. She grabs her own clothes and puts them on facing the door.

He gets out of bed still now in his boxers and walks over to her.

"Stay the night." He says after kissing her.

"Your parents…"

"Are out of town till Tuesday."

"Dil…"

"Will be with Nicole." He finishes. She smirks at him but doesn't answer his question. She finished dressing for the most part and bends down to put on her shoes and he pulls her flush against him she stands up fully and faces him.

"Maybe later lover boy." She says as she pushes him down onto the bed. He laughs and pulls on his shirt and jeans. She stops at the door and pauses.

"I Love you." He calls to her and I die a slow and painful death in my heart.

"I know." She says smiling. "I almost forgot, happy birthday Tommy." She says as she pulls out a small box fit for a necklace. She quickly walks out of his room and Tommy opens it. He pulls out a chain with an emblem on the bottom of it.

"Yes!" he shouts. He clasps it around his neck and hides it underneath his shirt, then he puts on his shoes before walking out of his bedroom.

I step out of the closet and look over to where the comforter lay I'm disgusted and turned on at the same time. I walk downstairs and they act as if nothing has happened. Lil is laughing and joking with her friend April and Tommy and Chuckie are watching Phil do a keg stand. My heart breaks at the thought of them. But I still love him, and want him. He will be mine. With that thought in mind I try to party and have fun.

* * *

A few hours later the party is winding down and people are starting to leave. Lil slips back upstairs-unnoticed Dil left to walk Nicole home and my brother and Suzie left with Angelica. Phil and Wally leave. Tommy walks over to me.

"So did you have a good time Kimi?" he asks politely.

"Yes Tommy the party was nice." I say even though my heart is not in that answer. "Good night Tommy oh and happy birthday." I say my voice sounds a little constricted.

"Goodnight Kimi" he says smiling and hugging me goodbye.

I hold onto him for as long as I can until he pulls away. A few people are starting to file out the door so I have to wait my turn. I lean back a little when I notice him going toward the stairs. Tommy runs upstairs and opens the door to his bedroom and smiles before walking in and closing it.

**_(A/N: What do you think should it be a one-shot or should I extend it, it's totally up to you... ;)_**


End file.
